


The One and Only Time an Alien Tried to Kidnap Me

by Skyler10



Series: Family Fic [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Action/Adventure, BAMF Rose, Baby Fic, Daddy Doctor, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Pete's World Torchwood, frame story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 07:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7091413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyler10/pseuds/Skyler10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and Tentoo’s daughter recounts a tale she has heard all her life about why she is somewhat safer from evil aliens than one might expect. It all started with being kidnapped as a baby…</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One and Only Time an Alien Tried to Kidnap Me

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of both a loose prequel and follow-up to last week’s “Breakfast Deferred” since this includes future Piper telling the story of when she was a baby. After writing “A Mum’s Worst Fear,” I loved the concept of using this OC kid, Piper, to give us an inside look into Rose and Tentoo’s married/parent life. However, they aren’t in the same 'verse as that one doesn’t really make sense in light of this one. So… AU of my own OC. hahaha

The train we were riding home from uni stopped to let on more passengers, but I hardly took notice as my seatmate, Luke, continued to question me.

“See, that’s the thing I’ve never understood. Isn’t it dangerous, though?”

“Flying through space and time?”

“Well, yeah, and being you and all… a Tyler, your parents working a place like that, being a space princess or whatever? And when you get there, they just let you go off on your own?”

A knowing smile flickered across my lips. Luke and I had been best friends since we were little. We met at the kids’ table at a Torchwood event when his parents got transferred in from Ireland, and our families had been close ever since. Our mums had both been _really_ pregnant at the time and our younger brothers were even born in the same month. They were about to turn 13 and thought they were “non-biological twins.” No amount of eye-rolling from Luke and I could convince them otherwise. 

Now, we were on our way back to London to spend the summer interning at headquarters together. This year, things had changed between us. We had grown closer without our families there. More time was spent talking and exchanging shy touches than our usual dares and teasing. We started being serious with each other for the first time and going deeper.

So I decided it was time to tell him The Story. The one my parents have been laughing about since before I can remember. And one he would need to know too, not only as a future agent, but as a TARDIS passenger. Luke had only been off-world with us a handful of times and not until recently, but he could already tell things were different out there in the stars. My parents were different. I was different.

I took a deep breath and turned away from the train’s smudgy window to meet his concerned green eyes.

“Well, they don’t _let_ me go off on my own so much as tolerate it, but there’s a reason that I’m allowed to do more than you’d think when it comes to aliens. It was back when I was almost a year old. I had been captured by the evil queen of Halcyon 5. She was infertile, but needed a daughter to pass on her awful legacy to. Late at night, she sent her knights to steal a child. They just happened to choose the village we were visiting…”

 

* * *

 

 

The Doctor prepared to burst into the great hall of the castle from a side door. The torch-lit corridor’s moldy stink gave way to the smell of a feast as he sonicked open the metal lock. The wood banged against the stone wall as it opened. He was now the center of attention for a hundred astonished Halcyonians.

“Who are you?!” a man in a silly uniform demanded. “How dare you interrupt her majesty’s revelry!”

“Ah, didn’t realize!” the Doctor conversed easily. He slapped a hand on the servant’s shoulder. “And what are we celebrating then?”

Anyone who knew him well would have seen the Oncoming Storm behind his jovial actions, but these people did not. Not well enough at least.

“Her majesty has just adopted a baby. A poor orphan girl from the village. She will be the heir to our kingdom!”

“All hail our benevolent mistress!” the hall rang out as one.

“Alrighty then,” the Doctor muttered at their cult-like behavior. He casually made his way to the front of the long room, making small talk, peering at the dining courtiers and sneaking glances at the large ornate bassinet that held the object of the festivities. The prince consort took no notice, too busy checking out the low-cut dresses of the ladies-in-waiting, but the regal stare of an oppressive ruler stared right at him from the crowned woman on the larger throne.

A brief flicker of relief passed across his face as he got close enough to catch a glimpse of the content and sleeping baby, totally unaware of the commotion around her, thanks to her mother’s telepathic soothing from not far away. They were very lucky in that regard. Once Gallifreyan children (or in this case, part-Gallifreyan) pass their first birthday, the telepathic connection to their parents fades to allow speech to fully develop.

“You still haven’t answered, sir,” the queen demanded and stood to threaten him. “ _Who_ are you?”

 “That is the question, isn’t it?” The Doctor sauntered past long wooden tables, moving closer to the queen. “Love that question. Only my second favorite though. Let’s see if you already know the answer to my first favorite question. I, your _majesty,_ am the Doctor.”

“The Doctor!” she shrieked. He was almost a bit disappointed as his speech was cut short by the gasps in the room. His reputation had apparently gotten around this universe too by now.

“The legends of our forefathers speak of a _Doctor_ ,” a rotund old adviser spoke up. “A relentless force, the destroyer of the powerful, the hope of the rebels fighting still to this day to end our mighty empire.”

“Your highness.” A guard stepped forward, armed and ready. “Let us end him before he comes any closer.”

She addressed the intruder instead.

“Why have you come, Destroyer of Empires? The rebels are beaten. Their hold in the valley won’t last the night.”

“Oh. Ah, I should probably look into that,” he considered. “But that’s not why I’ve come.”

“Then what is, you infuriating imbecile!?” If there was one thing he knew about this queen, it was her red hot temper rarely ended in a happy situation. He had to act now. He only hoped he had stalled long enough.

“Well...” He shrugged and scratched a hand across the back of his hair as he explained. “You see, I have a problem. It seems you’ve taken something of mine. The most precious thing in the universe to me, in fact. And I’d like her back.”    

His tone morphed from laidback to a fierce growl, so by his last sentence fire was flashing in his eyes. The queen was genuinely confused, but his unleashed fury alone made her cower back in fear.

“I haven’t the slightest idea what you mean, Doctor.”

“Oh, really?” he asked sarcastically before delivering the crucial words with a quick glance to the cradle. “Because _that’s_ my daughter.”

“You idiots!” she screamed to the guards who had stolen the baby from the village. “You brought me the offspring of the Destroyer and the Bad Wolf!?”

The guards weren’t listening, however. They were too busy dropping their weapons and backing away from Torchwood-issued blasters as agents popped out from behind corners and tables and statues and columns.

Perfectly on cue, the queen was jerked backward with a cloth-covered hand over her mouth and nose. The more she tried to gasp and scream, the faster the drug took effect. A swift kick from her attacker, and she was falling to the ground. Just before she blacked out, she heard the Doctor’s final words of victory, full of pride:

“And _that’s_ my wife.”

The last thing she saw before waking up in her own dungeon was his stupid, satisfied grin and the death glare of a terrifying blonde woman with golden eyes.

 

* * *

 

 

“Your mum just – BAM – knocked her out?” Luke asked, his gorgeous lips twitching upward in amusement.

“Well, yeah.”  I shrugged.

“I mean, I believe it. I’ve overheard the stories of ‘Mission Bad Wolf’ and the dimension cannon when I’ve been at the office. Not to mention her field work. What I can’t believe is that she still lets you travel at all after that.”

There was something protective in the way he said it. Normally that kind of thing would annoy me, but with him, something pleasant shot right through me.

“Oh no, see that’s the thing,” I explained, getting to the moral of the story. “The Halcyonians – the nice ones, the rebels – eventually won. With Torchwood’s help. They were story-tellers. Everyone across the galaxy has heard the story of the time I was kidnapped because it eventually – indirectly – led to their revolution. Add that to our little accident on G44B6…”

“My first trip. Where I may or may not have said you were a time princess…”

“Which translates to the name of their planet’s goddess of war…”

“I meant it as a compliment!” he interjected.

“And now, no alien would dare mess with me,” I concluded. “And for the millionth time in our lives, I’m not actually a time princess. I’m part Time Lady. It’s not even a real title in this universe.”

“Piper Jane Tyler. You are something else,” he laughed as he snuck an arm around my waist. I didn’t have a reply to that so I sighed and settled back into the seat. He tugged me closer, and I leaned into his brown leather jacket. The rocking motion of the train and steady sound of the engine combined with his comforting presence to lull me to sleep. Just before I drifted off, I heard him whisper into my hair:

“You’ll always be a princess to me.”

I smiled against his chest and wondered how I was going to tell my parents, who had lived the greatest love story in the multiverse, that I had fallen in love in the most ordinary way: traveling with my best friend.

 


End file.
